With continuing advances in mobile computing technologies, the use of mobile computing devices such as smart phones, electronic tablets, and other types of personal digital assistance (PDA) devices is becoming increasingly pervasive. These mobile computing devices are used for a multitude of purposes, including, for example, teleconferencing, video conferencing, e-mail, text messaging, streaming media, etc. With streaming media applications, individuals can access content over the Internet to watch videos, television shows, etc., for purposes of entertainment. Typically, individuals will watch videos, television shows, and other streaming media content while traveling in a car, train, airplane, etc. However, when viewing streaming media content on a display of a mobile computing device such as a smart phone, an individual must hold the device, or otherwise rest the device on his/her lap, for example, while viewing the displayed streaming media content. This can be very inconvenient when watching a long movie, for example, since the individual cannot position the mobile device at eye level, and must look down at the mobile computing device which is either held in hand or resting on the individual's lap.